


I Was Trained in Karate

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [26]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act 2, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Whizzer’s Karate skills put to use, like just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Whizzer teaches Marvin some self defense stuff he learned when he was trained in karate.





	I Was Trained in Karate

“Why are you making me do this?” Marvin whined as Whizzer instructed him on how to fix his fairly pathetic punch.

 

“This is New York City, Marv.” Whizzer responded. “You never know what could happen. What if some psycho on the street tried to mug or even kill you?”

 

“I guess I’d die.” He said flatly.

 

“Now, we can't have that. Put your foot here.” Whizzer pointed to a spot a few inches in front of Marvin on the makeshift mat they had constructed out of yoga mats and blankets. Marvin awkwardly shifted his stance and looked at Whizzer for his next instruction. Whizzer stepped behind Marvin and readjusted his shoulders. “Remember, when you lunch rotate your hips to give more power.” 

 

Marvin managed to produce a successful enough punch that cut through the air and was able to satisfy Whizzer’s critiques. “Can we be done now?” Marvin said continuing to complain.

 

“I have one more thing I’d like to try.” He said, developing a look in his eyes Marvin could only describe as vaguely malicious. “Get on the ground and lie on your back.” Marvin huffed but reluctantly obeyed, resting on the clump of blankets. Whizzer straddled Marvin’s hips and rested his arms by his head. 

 

“Oh this is fun.” Marvin teased.

 

“Shut up. This is serious.” Whizzer said with a pretend stern expression. He then contradicted his statement by leaning forward, now only a few inches from Marvin’s face. “Try to get me off.” He said quietly, a small smirk growing on his face. 

 

Marvin smiled, “do I have to?” Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” Marvin halfheartedly tried to push his boyfriend off of him. Whizzer snickered at the pathetic attempt. “Here, grab my arm, secure my leg wig yours, thrust up you hips, and roll me over your shoulder.”

 

Marvin sighed and tried to follow his instructions. He yanked Whizzer’s arm against his chest, pulling the man forward once again. He grinned when Marvin thrusted his hips up and even Marvin let out a small chuckle. “Almost there.” Whizzer teased. “Now you just have to r-“

 

He was cut off by Marvin suddenly flipping him over on his back and pinning his wrists to the mat. “Oh” was all he said in surprise.

 

“Your right Whizzer, I guess this ‘self defense stuff does come in handy.”

 

“Your kind of an asshole, you know?” Whizzer spat but made no attempt to escape. 

 

Marvin hummed in a joking agreement before leaning down to plant a kiss on Whizzer’s lips. He released one of Whizzer’s hands to gently stroke Whizzer’s chest. The younger man’s hand flew up to grasp Marvin’s neck as they made out on the haphazardly thrown together padding.

 

A sharp knock on the door stopped there actions. “Fuck,” Marvin said with a sigh. “Char and Dee are here.” And defeatedly climbed off his lover.


End file.
